14 Février
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: 14 Février. Jour maudit pour un jeune homme et jour de chance pour des milliers de jeunes filles ? Ou jour de chance pour un jeune homme et jour maudit pour des milliers de jeunes filles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le jour se lève lentement sur le village caché de la feuille. La plupart des jeunes filles étaient déjà debout afin de confectionner leur chocolat pour l'élu de leur cœur.

De l'autre côté, un jeune homme se réveillait dans une grande maison vide, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mettant de côté cette désagréable impression, il se leva afin de se préparer à partir en mission.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous de son équipe et s'adossa à la rambarde en attendant son sensei ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Quelques seconde plus tard, la voix de sa coéquipière parvint à ses oreilles.

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kun !!

_ ...

_ Comme d'habitude tu es le premier, tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai avant toi ?

_ ...

_ Ah au fait ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant une boite. Tiens ! Ce sont mes chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin. Vu qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à les déposer chez toi comme toutes les autres. Mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mmh...

Le brun pris la boite dans ses mains et une fois que la rosée, eu le dos tourné, il la balança à l'eau.

_ Tu ne les mange pas maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en voyant qu'il n'avait plus la boite dans les mains.

_ Non. »

Vexée, elle lui tourna le dos.

Deux heures plus tard, leur sensei apparut dans un nuage de fumé et son éternel livre "_Icha Icha Paradise_" dans la main.

« Yo ! dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

_ Encore en retard Kakashi-sensei ! hurla la rosée.

_ On se calme Sakura, répondit-il. Bon voici votre mission.

_ On attend pas Naruto ? le coupa Sakura.

_ Il n'est pas là ? s'étonna Kakashi en levant son seul œil visible.

_ ...

_ Bon alors changement de programme. Sakura va voir s'il ne se trouve pas chez Ichiraku. Sasuke, toi va voir chez lui. Quant à moi, j'irai voir sur le terrain d'entraînement. On se retrouve ici.

_ Ok, répondirent en cœur ses élèves avant de disparaître. »

Sakura arriva bien vite devant l'échoppe de ramen.

« Bonjour monsieur ! dit-elle à l'adresse du propriétaire. Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Naruto ce matin ? Un petit blond insupportable, qui cri tout le temps.

_ Ben non ma petite, répondit-il. C'est ce qui m'inquiète d'ailleurs ! Normalement à cette heures-ci, il aurait déjà dû avaler au moins 10 bols de ramen. Espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

_ Merci. Et bonne journée ! »

Et elle repartit au point de rendez-vous.

De son côté Sasuke se traînait lentement chez le blond. Il se fit, bien sûr, accoster par plusieurs jeunes filles qui lui donnèrent leur chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin. Ce qui fit qu'au total, il arriva à destination avec 5 boîtes de chocolat noir et 10 de chocolat blanc.

« Pff... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune d'elle n'a pensé à m'offrir du chocolat au lait ? pensa-t-il en jetant toutes les boîtes dans une poubelles.

Il toqua à la porte et, ne recevant aucune réponse, commença à partir. C'est alors qu'un bruit de verre cassé parvint à ses oreilles. Intrigué, le brun ouvrit doucement la porte. Mais à peine l'avait-il ouverte entièrement, qu'il dû se baisser afin d'éviter un verre qui lui arrivait dessus.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla-t-il en se relevant. On peut savoir ce qu'il te prends ?

Le blond ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, se moqua Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui envoya un autre verre.

_ Ça va, ça va, soupira le brun après avoir évité le projectile. Bon maintenant grouille-toi, on a une mission je te rappelle.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son coéquipier d'émettre un son, il le traîna jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

_ Ah Sasuke ! Tu l'as trouvé à ce que je vois, dit Kakashi. Alors Naruto ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'on avait une mission aujourd'hui ?

Le blond expira bruyamment et secoua négativement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

_ Un poisson hors de l'eau, plaisanta Sakura en le voyant faire.

Mais elle fut interrompu par une violente douleur à la joue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu..? s'étonna-t-elle en tenant sa joue rouge.

_ Naruto ! lui reprocha son sensei. Elle plaisantait, c'est tout.

Pour toute réponse, le blond leur jeta un regard noir avant de disparaître.

_ Il... Il... Na... Naruto.... Il vient de... Il m'a... bégaya Sakura encore sous le choque.

_ Naruto vient de te gifler, expliqua Sasuke exaspéré par son attitude. T'en veux une autre pour te remettre du choque ?

_ Ça suffit vous deux, répliqua Kakashi. Rentrez chez vous. On accomplira cette mission une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. »

Et il disparut. Sakura rentra lentement chez elle, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que Naruto l'avait giflé elle. Sasuke, lui décida d'aller voir le blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

En arrivant devant l'appartement de Naruto, il découvrit un Kakashi qui évitait les différents projectiles que le blond lançait.

"Na... Naruto... Essaye de te... Calmer... essaya de dire le sensei. Je veux juste... Savoir ce... Qui t'es a... Arrivé... BON ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !!!

Naruto se stoppa immédiatement pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

_ Bien, reprit l'épouvantail. Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, explique moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

Le blond lui désigna une boite de chocolat posé sur la table et lui fit signe qu'il les avait mangé.

_ Qui te les a offert ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et désigna le pas de la porte.

_ Quelqu'un a dû les déposer là, dit Sasuke. Mais pour n'arrive-t-il plus à parler ?

_ Un médicament trafiquer a été injecté dans les chocolats, expliqua Kakashi en reniflant la boîte.

_ Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il que Naruto perde sa voix ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Mais à mon avis, celui qui l'a voulu ne s'attendait à avoir ce résultat. Enfin bref, je vais allez voir l'Hokage. Ah ! Au fait Sasuke, puisque tu es là, tu serais gentil de surveiller Naruto et de l'aider à s'exprimer. Merci et à plus !

_ Quoi ?! Mais non !! »

Mais il était trop tard, leur sensei avait déjà disparut en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures passèrent où Naruto restait enfermé dans sa chambre tandis que Sasuke restait dans le salon. Tout à coup, une petite explosion parvint au oreille du brun. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il arriva devant la chambre du blond, l'ouvrit doucement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que ce dernier avait complètement dévasté la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? demanda-t-il.

Regard noir de la part du blond puis il lui tourna le dos.

_ Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu boude ? s'étonna Sasuke. Tu agis vraiment comme un gamin ma parole ! Bon allez, ramène-toi, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air et t'es obligé de m'accompagner.

Naruto secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de se tourner et de lui tirer la langue.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! ria le brun. Bon, ou tu te lèves et on y va, ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

Une fois de plus, son ami lui tira la langue et retourna bouder. Exaspéré, le brun s'approcha de lui et le mit sur son épaule comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac. Le blond se débattit vivement.

_ C'est toi qui l'a cherché baka, expliqua Sasuke en sortant de l'appartement. Et arrête de bouger ou je te balance à l'eau.

Naruto se calma immédiatement mais continua à grogner.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Allez, je te pose et tu m'accompagnes à la chocolaterie, ok ?

Le blond acquiesça. Une fois que le brun l'eut posé par terre, il l'interrogea du regard.

_ J'aimerai aller m'acheter du chocolat au lait, répondit-il en rougissant. Les filles m'ont offert du chocolat noir et de blanc mais pas au lait. Et comme c'est mon préféré...

Naruto lui sourit et ensemble il se dirigèrent là-bas.

Lorsque la chocolaterie fut en vue, Sasuke accéléra sous le regard amusé de son coéquipier.

En entrant dans la boutique, le blond remarqua que son ami avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le brun se dirigea immédiatement vers les tablettes de chocolat au lait alors que le porteur de Kyuubi faisait un tour.

L'Uchiwa acheta plusieurs tablettes de son chocolat préféré dont deux géantes.

_ Avec ça, je ne suis pas prêt d'en manquer, pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui payait une petite boite. Lorsque celui-ci revint et remarqua le gros sac du brun, il ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

_ Bah quoi ? se justifia Sasuke. Je t'ai dit que je l'adorais. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

Naruto lui sourit mystérieusement avant de lui tirer la langue pour la énième fois.

_ C'est une manie chez toi ? soupira le brun avec un sourire. Bon allez viens, on va voir si Tsunade-sama a trouvé un remède. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière les reçut et leur annonça qu'elle savait quel médicament avait été utilisé.

« Bon tout d'abord, avale ça Naruto, dit-elle en lui tendant une mixture noirâtre qui semblait infecte

Le blond lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux retrouver ta voix.

A contre cœur il obéit et avala d'une traite la mixture.

_ Merci, dit-elle en récupérant le verre sous le regard noir de Naruto. Enfin bref, le médicament qui a été injecté dans les chocolats vient tout droit de mon laboratoire. Donc celui ou celle qui te les offert y avait accès.

_ Et donc ? s'impatienta Sasuke. Vous savez qui est le coupable ?

_ On se calme Uchiwa. Oui je le sais et il aura une punition exemplaire sans que vous n'ayez à aller le trucider.

_ Ok, je jura de ne pas aller lui ouvrir les entrailles comme je voulais le faire, soupira le brun. On peux le savoir maintenant ?

Tous deux se retournèrent vers le blond qui était resté silencieux. Ce dernier grogna et désigna Sasuke pour montrer qu'il promettait la même chose.

_ Bon d'accord... dit l'Hokage. J'avoue avoir été surprise quand j'ai appris qui était le coupable et je l'ai interrogé. Je croyais que c'était une personne digne de confiance, mais je me suis peut être trompée... Enfin bref, les chocolats ont été trafiqués par Sakura.

_ QUOI ?! hurla Naruto pour la première fois de la journée. Je vais la tuer !!

_ Non ! Naruto !! cria Tsunade à son tour alors que le blond sautait par la fenêtre. Je t'ordonne de rester ici ! Reviens ici tout de suite !!!

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? l'interrogea Sasuke en se retenant de suivre son ami.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait remarqué les regards que tu jetais à Naruto. Et qu'elle avait fait tout cela par jalousie. Elle se doutait que tu devais aimer Naruto.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais rougit.

_ Et je crois qu'elle a raison, non ?

_ En quoi ça vous regarde ?

_ En rien, tu as raison. Bon dépêche-toi de courir après Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai du sang et tu risque de le retrouver un peu amoché.

_ Tout comme vous risquez de ne plus reconnaître votre élève si je le laisse faire. »

Et le brun sauta par la fenêtre à son tour. Il suivit la trace qu'avait laissé son ami, ce qui le mena dans une petite jardin pas loin de l'hôpital. Une explosion fit qu'il accéléra.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand il arriva, il vit ses deux coéquipiers se battre.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prends de m'attaquer Naruto-baka ? hurla Sakura en évitant un coup de Naruto.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qui te prends ! hurla à son tour ce dernier. C'est bien toi qui m'a offert ces chocolats. ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je t'offrirai des chocolat ?

_ A toi de me le dire ? cracha le blond en lui envoyant 3 clones.

La rosée les évita avant de les pulvériser.

_ Espèce d'imbécile ! Arrête tout de suite ! cria-t-elle

_ C'est toi qui a déposé les chocolats devant ma porte, reprit le blond en continuant d'attaquer. C'est toi qui les a trafiqué. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu momentanément ma voix !

_ Et alors ? répliqua froidement Sakura. Oui j'ai trafiqué les chocolats. Oui je les ai déposé devant ta porte. Donc oui c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu ta voix. Même si j'espérais qu'ils feraient plus.

_ Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

_ Tu as toujours été un idiot Naruto, ricana-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards de dégoût que les gens te lançaient. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à Hinata qui n'osait presque jamais te parler parce qu'elle...

_ Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? la coupa Naruto. Je le sais vu qu'elle a eut le courage de me l'avouer. Mais même avant je l'avais remarqué. Mais je ne faisais rien car je ne l'aime pas, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Tout comme tu l'étais ! Et c'est pareil pour les regards de mépris des gens. Depuis que je suis petit j'y ai droit. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne m'en serai pas aperçut après tout ce temps ? Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. J'assume pleinement ce que je suis !

_ Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Anciens ne t'avais pas tués après avoir apprit qui tu étais vraiment. Ni pourquoi tout le monde t'appréciait tout en sachant que tu pouvais au moindre faux pas tous nous tuer. Même Sasuke t'apprécie !

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? T'es jalouse ?!

_ Oui !! Jalouse comme tu dis ! Jalouse que les gens aiment être avec toi. Jalouse que Sasuke te regarde toi ! Tu ne le vois peut être pas, mais moi oui. Il te fixe presque tous les jours. Il ne voit que toi tout simplement parce qu'il t'aime !! Et ça je ne le supporte pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais tout cela, mais je crois que j'aurais dû y mettre du poison, tu ne crois pas ? Ça nous aurait débarrassé d'un monstre comme toi !

Naruto prépara un rasengan et au moment où il voulut se jeter sur elle, la voix de Sasuke le stoppa.

_ Ça suffit Naruto. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens.

_ Sasuke, comment peux-tu rester avec une chose pareille ?! hurla Sakura en désignant le blond, alors que ce dernier faisait disparaître sa boule de chakra.

_ Viens Naruto, répéta le brun en ignorant la rosée. Oublie-la »

Naruto haussa les épaules et se rendit auprès de son ami, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte pendant un bon moment. Les rues commençaient à se vider peu à peu car le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon.

Ils finirent par atterrir devant leur ancienne Académie, et Naruto entraîna Sasuke dans le jardin.

Dis Sasuke, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit Sakura ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant sur la vieille balançoire.

_ A propos de quoi ? Du fait que tu ne soit qu'un monstre et tout ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est qu'une imbécile de toute façon, ne l'écoute pas.

_ Merci mais non. A propos de toi...

_ Ah... Ça... Eh bien... Oui, c'est vrai...

_ Tu sais, j'avais remarqué que tu m'observais tout le temps, murmura Naruto en fixant le vide alors que Sasuke rougissait. Mais je me disais que tu faisais cela uniquement parce que tu avais peur que je te dépasse. Alors tu surveillais mes progrès et tu t'entraînais pour être encore plus fort pour que je n'arrive pas à t'égaler.

_ Non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille, répondit le brun en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Tu es fort. Très fort. C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais peur que tu deviennes plus fort que moi, mais maintenant je t'admire et je suis fier de t'avoir comme égal.

_ Ton égal ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond. Je fais bêtises sur bêtises, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Sakura ou toi, je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi. Et en plus, quand je m'énerve, je perds le contrôle sur Kyuubi et à chaque fois je fais un vrai carnage.

_ Ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui compte, expliqua Sasuke en lui relevant le menton pour ancrer ses yeux dans les sien. Ni la beauté d'ailleurs. Même si tu fais des imbécillités, on sait que l'on peux compter sur toi. Même si tu as le Kyuubi en toi. Et puis personnellement, je trouve que tes grands yeux azur sont magnifique et que ton sourire est adorablement craquant.

_ ...

_ C'est pour cela que je t'aime... finit-il dans un murmure,

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se jeter brusquement sur lui. Ce qui les fit tout les deux tomber.

_ Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier le regarda tendrement avant de sourire et de l'embrasser. Mais le blond rompit le baiser et se releva.

_ Au fait, j'aillais oublié de te les donner, dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet blanc. Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon Sasuke.

Celui-ce se releva à son tour et ouvrit son cadeau. A l'intérieur se trouvait différents chocolats de toute forme mais tous au chocolat au lait.

_ Merci beaucoup mon Naruto, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura eut fini de faire la punition que lui avait infligé l'Hokage tandis que Naruto finissait d'emménager chez Sasuke. Et ils puent enfin accomplir la mission qui leur avait été confié quelques jours plus tôt.

THE END

La fin est digne d'un conte de fée : "Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps..." XD Bon, je trouve que j'ai un bon début, mais la fin laisse à désirer… Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
